This Present
by SarahMaula154Kila0ooo
Summary: Di tengah-tengah kesibukan Tantei-sha, Dazai malah asyik melamun. Namun, lamunannya kali ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ini semua karena scrapbook yang didapatnya dari acara tukar hadiah pada Perayaan Tahun Baru tempo lalu. (Oneshoot :) Fem!Atsushi)


**This Present**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Bungo Stray Dogs oleh Asagiri Kafka (story) dan Harukawa35 (art)

This Present oleh saya~ SarahMaula157Kila0ooo :)

 **Rated:**

T/PG-13

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Friendship, Drama, dll…

 **Warning:**

Typo(s) bertebaran, gajeness, kata nonbaku yang sengaja dipakai, maafkan diri ini kalau para chara terlihat OOC, apalah ini-itu, dwwl…

 **Summary:**

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan _Tantei-sha_ , Dazai malah asyik melamun. Namun, lamunannya kali ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ini semua karena _scrapbook_ yang didapatnya dari acara tukar hadiah pada Perayaan Tahun Baru tempo lalu.

 **A/N:**

Oneshoot :) Fem!Atsushi

Yang enjoy bacanya~! :D ^_^

* * *

Pagi ini Kantor _Buso Tantei-sha_ kelihatan lebih sibuk dibanding biasanya. Para asisten dan pegawai berlalu-lalang menyerahkan laporan demi laporan. Di sisi lain, para agen sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing.

Lihatlah, Kunikida yang menjawabi panggilan yang datang silih berganti.

Atau, Junichirou dan Kenji yang asyik mengetik-mengeprint berbagai laporan dan teman-temannya.

Atau—ah, abaikan Ranpo yang asyik mengemil sambil membaca koran.

Tapi, dari seluruh makhluk yang ada di ruangan itu, hanya ada seseorang yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Dazai yang menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangan asyik mengamati sesuatu yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

Sebuah _scrapbook_.

Buku itu memang sederhana, namun ada kesan tersendiri yang membuatnya menarik. Sampul depan yang terdapat uraian kata " _Special Moment_ ". Juga terdapat hiasan sederhana dari stiker, glitter, dan bahan lainnya. Padahal, bahan dasarnya hanyalah beberapa potong kardus yang disusun rapi dengan suatu metode.

Dazai menelusuri isi buku itu. Dua halaman pertama terpampang empat buah foto mungil. Foto-foto itu menampilkan sebagian anggota _Tantei-sha_ yang ikut terpotret saat merayakan Hari Natal. Halaman sebelahnya sampai terakhir dibiarkan kosong, tanpa foto ataupun hiasan.

Masih melekat di ingatan Dazai bahwa hadiah _scrapbook_ ini didapatkannya dari acara tukar hadiah yang diadakan sebagian anggota _Tantei-sha_ guna memperingati Tahun Baru tempo lalu.

Dan, si empu dari hadiah ini adalah salah satu junior barunya, Nakajima Atsushi.

Waktu itu, sebenarnya Dazai sudah memperhitungkan kalau dia akan memiliki hadiah dari Atsushi. Tapi, sudah lain cerita jika menyangkut hadiah apa yang ada dibalik bungkus kado bermotif kembang api waktu itu. Saat disuruh membuka kado masing-masing, Dazai termenung cukup lama sampai menyadari bahwa gelagat anehnya pasti akan ketahuan jika dia lebih lama seperti itu.

Dengan kata lain, juniornya itu mampu membuat dirinya kembali terkejut dengan tindakannya yang terkadang tidak bisa diperkirakan.

Dazai melirik sekelilingnya. Gadis itu tidak ada di sini. Kalau tidak salah, dia pergi menemani Kyouka mengerjakan misi baru.

Dazai lalu melirik rekan kerjanya yang lain. Semua masih sibuk, terutama Kunikida yang terlalu menganut paham idealismenya. Pria itu tampaknya akan mengamuk jika mengetahui apa yang sedari tadi ia lakukan.

Menghela nafas pelan, lalu dengan cepat Dazai menyimpan _scrapbook_ itu ke dalam laci meja kerjanya.

Mungkin saja dengan menjadi orang rajin sejenak bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kusut.

~O.o.o—O—o.o.O~

Capek dan lelah, dua kata yang sangat tepat menggambarkan kondisi jiwa dan raga Dazai saat ini.

Setelah mengerjakan hampir semua laporan yang menumpuk, Dazai meregangkan badan dan bersandar pada kursi dengan sedikit merosotkan diri.

Pria bersurai brunette itu kemudian meneliti ruang yang ditempatinya dengan lirikan.

Hening. Hanya ada suara kipas angin yang menderu dan jam dinding yang berdetak.

Dazai mendengus kecil—teringat kalau sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Para staff dan agen lain pasti pergi ke Kafe Uzumaki. Di ruang itu hanya ada dirinya dan Ranpo yang sedang tiduran di sofa karena tidak ada kasus—mereka sama-sama sedang mager untuk pergi ke kafe. Kunikida, kalau tidak salah, sedang merundingkan sesuatu dengan Presdir Fukuzawa. Yang paling utama, orang yang sedari tadi dicarinya belum kunjung kembali.

Ke mana gadis itu? Apa yang dilakukannya sampai belum kembali? Pertanyaan seperti itu memenuhi pikirannya.

Bosan karena tidak melakukan apa-apa, Dazai memilih untuk kembali berkutat dengan _scrapbook_ nya. Dia kembali menelusuri benda itu—kali ini dengan lebih saksama. Dengan memangku kepala ia membolak-balik halaman antara yang ada foto dengan yang tidak.

'Kenapa dia menempelkan foto-foto ini?'

Dazai selalu mempertanyakannya semenjak ia memiliki benda itu.

Yang paling dipertanyakannya adalah makna dari hadiah itu.

'Seolah-olah, maksud dari hadiah ini adalah—'

Suara terbukanya pintu Kantor Agensi menginterupsi lamunan Dazai. Saat kepala ditolehkan, dia langsung bertemu pandang dengan Atsushi yang sepertinya berniat memeriksa ruang itu. Senyum riang serta lambaian tangan langsung Dazai dapatkan dari si empu. Dengan menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutan, dia membalasnya dengan santai—seperti gayanya yang biasa.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Dazai- _san_! Kupikir, tidak akan ada orang di sini," ujarnya sambil mendudukkan diri pada kursi kerjanya.

"Yah, begitulah. Ranpo- _san_ sedang tidak niat melakukan apa pun, makanya dia berada di sini."

"Oh, _naruhodo_. Lalu, Dazai- _san_ sendiri? Kenapa tidak ke kafe?"

" _Watashi_? Sama seperti Ranpo- _san_. _Tokoro de_ , di mana Kyouka- _kun_?"

"Ah, dia bersama Montgomery- _san_ di kafe, sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu. Karena mereka asyik sendiri, jadi kutinggalkan. Lagipula, ada laporan yang ingin kuserahkan pada Kunikida- _san_."

"Ooh, begitu."

"?" Atsushi menyadari sesuatu, "Ah! Rupanya Dazai- _san_ yang dapat _Scrapbook_ itu, ya!"

Dazai memasang senyum simpul dan mengangguk singkat menanggapi Atsushi—tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Oh, iya! Aku baru ingat!" Atsushi bangkit dan mendekat ke tempat Dazai sambil memeriksa saku roknya, "Ini untukmu, Dazai- _san_!" dia menyerahkan dua lembar foto berukuran sedang.

Dazai menerimanya dengan bingung, "Ini…" ia memerhatikan foto itu, "foto kita saat tukar hadiah itu."

"Benar! Niatnya, aku akan segera bertanya siapa yang mendapat hadiahku untuk menyerahkan foto ini setelah dicuci. Tapi, berbagai urusan membuatku lupa terus. Dan, akhirnya hari ini kesampaian!"

"Kenapa?"—"?"—"Kenapa foto-foto ini yang kau tempelkan?"

"Eh?"

Manik heterokrom Atsushi bertemu dengan manik kelam Dazai.

Atsushi yang merasa sedikit ditekan menjawab dengan kaku, "Bu-bukankah sudah jelas?" ia mengusap sebelah lengannya, "Maksudku, foto-foto itu adalah bukti kalau kita pernah bersama. Jadi, aku ingin yang mendapat hadiahku terus mengingat kenangan itu tiap kali melihat _scrapbook_ itu," jelasnya dengan canggung namun penuh kejujuran.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Dazai dibuat terkesiap dan termenung oleh juniornya itu, namun hal itu tidaklah lama.

"Pfft! Ya ampun, Atsushi- _chan_! Seperti biasa, kau begitu naif dan polos, hahaha!"

"Eh? He? A-apa maksudmu, Dazai- _san_?" tanya Atsushi yang mulai panik dan jengkel.

Dazai bangkit dari duduknya, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja…"

"Huwa!" Atsushi kaget saat kepalanya dengan segera diusap Dazai dengan gemas.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya! Akhirnya aku benar-benar paham maksudmu!" ucap Dazai dengan senyum riang yang amat tulus.

"!" Atsushi merasa dadanya bergemuruh senang mendengar pengakuan Dazai. Dia memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan menunduk agar bisa menyembunyikan rona wajah dan air mata yang mulai berkumpul. Atsushi merasa terharu sekaligus bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang berterima kasih dengan tulus atas pemberiannya.

" _Dou-douitashimashite_ ," balas Atsushi singkat.

Di sisi lain, Dazai yang tahu benar apa yang sedang dirasakan juniornya itu memilih untuk tetap mengusap pucuk kepalanya untuk beberapa saat, bahkan dengan lebih lembut dibanding sebelumnya.

Sampai akhirnya dia merasa seseorang akan segera datang, Dazai segera menarik kembali tangannya dan dimasukkan ke saku coat.

"Ah, akhirnya kau kembali, Atsushi. Dan, Dazai! Bagaimana dengan seluruh laporanmu?"

Suara berat Kunikida menyapa mereka, membuat Atsushi segera memberi salam sambil sedikit ber _ojigi_ dan Dazai tersenyum simpul.

"Tenang saja, Kunikida- _kun_. Semua laporanku hampir selesai. Yah, mungkin tersisa dua puluh persen lagi."

"Kau harus segera menyelesaikan seluruhnya jika tidak ingin gajimu dipotong."

"Kunikida- _kun_! _Hidoi_!"

"Salah siapa yang membuat laporanmu menunggak terus?!"

"Ng… Kunikida- _san_ , aku ingin menyerahkan laporanku dan Kyouka- _kun_."

Atsushi menyerahkan laporannya dan langsung disambut oleh Kunikida.

"Hm… bagus. Untuk perbaikan, kalian harus lebih menyingkatnya. Jelaskan secara rinci, namun tetap singkat dan bisa dipahami."

" _Ha'i_! _wakarimashita_!"

"Dan, Dazai! Berkacalah! Apa kau tidak malu disebut ' _senpai_ ' tapi malah menunggak laporan?!"

"Kunikida- _kun_ , justru karena itulah aku pantas disebut ' _senpai_ '! Seorang _senpai_ harus mengajari _kouhai_ nya agar bisa melampaui dirinya!"

"Apanya…" gumam Atsushi heran.

"Terserah. Aku akan segera ke kafe dengan waktu istirahat yang tersisa. Kalian bisa ikut kalau mau."

"Aku ikut! Lagipula, aku belum makan siang," Atsushi menoleh pada yang lain, "Dazai- _san_?"

"Aku juga ikut, tentu saja!"

"Ah!" Atsushi teringat akan sesuatu, "benar juga! Ranpo- _san_! Kamu ikut bersama kami?"

"Tidak, terima kasih! Aku sedang benar-benar mager hari ini! Juga, tak perlu khawatirkan aku!" sahut Ranpo tetap dalam posisinya.

"Oh… baiklah kalau begitu."

Atsushi menyusul Kunikida yang telah berjalan melewati pintu kantor. Saat Atsushi membuka pintu, Ranpo memanggil salah seorang yang masih terdiam di sana, "Oi, Dazai."

"Mm? Ada apa, Ranpo- _san_?"

"Sudah lega?"

Sesaat Dazai mengerjapkan mata, lalu tersenyum, "syukurnya, sudah."

"Ranpo-san, kami pergi dulu!"

Atsushi pamit yang langsung dijawabi Ranpo dengan gumaman nyaring.

Setelah keduanya berada di luar ruang kantor, Atsushi segera bertanya, "Tadi ada apa?"

Dazai menoleh dengan senyum ringan dan menjawab singkat, "Rahasia antara lelaki."

"?" kali ini Atsushi yang mengerjapkan mata ditambah rasa bingung, "Begitukah."

"Hoi, kalian! Cepat jalannya! Waktu istirahat kita makin berkurang!" ucap Kunikida yang agak jauh dari mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat menyusul kalau tidak ingin Kunikida- _kun_ mengamuk!"

Hal itu membuat keduanya terkikik sambil menyusul Kunikida yang mulai jengkel.

~O.o.o—O—o.o.O~

"Dazai- _san_? Sedang apa?"

Dazai menoleh pada si empu suara yang sedang mengamatinya sambil membereskan laporan. Dia segera memberi senyum pada Atsushi yang terlihat ingin mengintip 'pekerjaan'nya. "Sedang mengerjakan hal yang sempat tertunda," jawabnya.

"?" Atsushi yang makin penasaran segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melongok untuk melihat 'pekerjaan' Dazai, "Ah! Itu—"

"Atsushi- _chan_ , berhenti jadi anak nakal dan menurutlah!" Dazai segera bangkit dan memutar tubuh Atsushi serta mendorongnya menjauh, "Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke kafe, kan?"

"Ng… _ano_ , Dazai- _san_. Apa foto yang terakhir itu—"

"Benar, itu fotoku waktu dulu. Dan, belum saatnya untukmu melihat itu," Dazai menyahut cepat, "Nah! Karena tadi kamu telah melihatnya, bagaimana kalau sekarang aku memberi hukuman kepadamu yang telah menjadi seorang anak nakal?" ia menyeringai sambil membimbing Atsushi keluar kantor Agensi.

"Eh?! Hukuman?! Tapi, tadi aku hanya melihat sekilas dan tidak mengingatnya!"

"Tetap saja kamu telah melihatnya, bukan?" Atsushi menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mata dan seringai Dazai terpampang lebih dekat, "Jadi… hukuman untukmu adalah… hm… enaknya apa, ya?"

"D-Dazai- _san_ , tolong jangan yang aneh-aneh!"

"Oh, tenang saja. Kali ini aku sedang baik hati. Kalau begitu… traktir aku makan siang di kafe!"

"Ekh!? Da-Dazai- _san_. Aku akan menurutimu kali ini, tapi tolong kasihani dompetku!"

"Mm? Tapi, ini adalah hukumanmu, lho! Atau, kamu lebih memilih hukuman yang lain daripada—"

"Oke, oke! Baiklah! Pesanlah sesukamu kali ini!" Dazai menyeringai senang dan tertawa dalam hati, "Ta-tapi, hanya kali ini saja, oke?" tambah Atsushi kalap.

"Iya, iya, tenang saja. Anak gadis yang baik tidak akan dihukum jika tidak nakal! Ingat saja itu!"

" _H-Ha'i_!"

Di ruang kantor Agensi yang sepi, masih tergeletak _scrapbook_ Dazai yang terbuka. Halaman yang sebelumnya kosong telah dia isi dengan foto baru pemberian Atsushi kemarin. Serta, halaman sebelahnya tertempel sebuah foto hitam putih—menampilkan tiga orang yang sedang duduk bersama di sebuah bar.

' _Seolah-olah, maksud dari hadiah ini adalah gilirankulah yang mengisinya dengan berbagai kenanganku_.'

 **~O.o.o—Owari—o.o.O~**

* * *

 **~ Author ground ~**

Author: Yo, yo, whats up minna!~ :D Ada yang kangen atau seenggaknya bertanya-tanya tentang—

Dark Sarah: Kalo tentang kelanjutan serialisasimu, pasti ada.

Author: Ganggu lu! Udah sana!

Rasio Sarah: Tenang dulu, tenang!

Author: /ambil nafas/ Udah tenang. Puas? /ambil posisi nyaman/ Yak, minna-san! Sebelum saya kembali bercek-cok ini-itu, untuk kesekian kalinya saya ucapkan…

Terima kasih banyak karena mau (plus setia /kalo ada/) menunggu karya-karya saya!

Makin ke sini rasanya makin sibuk. /nyeka kening/

(Dark Sarah: Emang iya -_- …)

Author: Baiklah! Pembahasan tentang fanfic ini! yah, sebenarnya… gak ada niatan untuk bikin ff ini, sih. Padahal, rencananya, yang duluan selesai itu ff DazaixChuuya. Tapi, seperti kata pepatah, manusia hanya bisa merencanakan, Tuhan yang menentukan.

Entah kesambet apa, tiba-tiba aja dapet ide untuk ff ini. dan… BOM! Jadilah karya ff saya yang ini!

Oh ya! Korubase otanjoubi omedetou for Akutagawa! Dia 1 Maret lalu, kan? Iya, kan? Doa buat Akutagawa-san, semoga makin sehat (gak batuk-batuk terus), makin akur sama Jinko, peka ama seseorang (/disleding Higuchi/), dan makin apalah! (Rasio & Dark Sarah: Apaan?)

Terus… 3 Maret lalu Dead Apple udah rilis di bioskop Jepang, ya? Grrrh! Gereget banget nunggunya! Di Indonesia kapan? Kapan?!

Huuft! Tenang, tenang!

Yah, apalah daya saya sebagai seorang fans yang cuma bisa nebeng dan menunggu.

(Semoga suatu saat bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik #AMIN)

Yak! Cuap-cuap lebih lanjut tentang Dead Apple-nya akan saya tampilkan di BSD: TLR aja ya!

(Dark Sarah: #maksa)

Author & Rasio Sarah: Akhir kata, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, terima kasih atas pengertiannya, dan sampai jumpa~! :D O:)

Rasio & Dark Sarah: Mohon kritik, saran, dan responnya dalam bentuk apapun! **RnR?** **:)**


End file.
